This invention relates generally to apparatus for controlling use of electrical equipment, such as telephones, computers, and the like utilized to send and receive communications over standard telephone lines. More particularly, this invention relates to a relatively simple and easy-to-use lock-out plug for positively preventing connection of a telephone or the like to an associated telephone outlet jack.
Modern homes and businesses commonly include one or more telephones used for a wide variety of personal and business communication purposes. In addition, in recent years, computers have been increasingly used to send and receive information using standard telephone lines. In either case, the communication device is normally connected to a relatively standardized, so-called modular telephone outlet jack by means of a compact plug designed for mating fit into an open jack receptacle. The connecting plug is mounted at one end of a conductive cord coupled in turn to the communication device, and functions to link the communication device through the jack to the telephone lines and related telephone communication system.
In some instances, it is desirable to disable a telephone or other communication device on a temporary basis. For example, it is sometimes desirable to prevent unauthorized telephone usage at a particular business location or the like, or to prevent children from making unauthorized telephone calls to undesired parties or which might incur objectionable toll fees. Still further, it is sometimes necessary to prevent unauthorized use of a computer to send and receive data over telephone lines to avoid incurring undesired telephone toll charges.
In the past, the problem of unauthorized telephone usage has normally been addressed by removing the telephone instrument from the associated outlet jack, and storing the telephone instrument in a suitably locked location or the like. While disconnection of the telephone instrument is performed quickly and easily with modern modular connector fittings, the outlet jack remains operatively connected to the telephone lines. The portability and compactness of the modern telephones permits an unauthorized user to reconnect a different telephone instrument with the jack in an equally quick and easy manner. Accordingly, disconnection of the telephone instrument from the otherwise operational outlet jack has proven to be a generally ineffective technique to prevent unauthorized telephone usage.
Alternative techniques have utilized various mechanical lock devices mounted directly upon the telephone instrument to prevent manipulation of the telephone dialing mechanisms. However, these devices are easily defeated by simple removal of the inhibited telephone instrument from the associated outlet jack, and replacement with a different telephone having an unconstrained dialing mechanism.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for a relatively simple, economical, and easy-to-use device for preventing unauthorized use of a telephone or other communication device on a temporary basis. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.